Talk:Man-Spider
I'm sorry, but I don't think Mutant X Man-Spider should be in main character section. Because that disambiguation apparently is for monster versions of Spider-Man. So I don't think Mutant X Spidey worths main character section because he is not even a monster Spider-Man, just a six armed Spider-Man. Also 616 version is the first version of Man-Spider. Do a research and you can find it.--Primestar3 (talk) 15:22, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm curious why Spider-King was removed from the Related section. The Jackel refers to him as a "Man-Spider" when injecting him with spider eggs. Arawn 999 (talk) 11:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Oops, forgot to write it on the talk page. Should I mention all the Man-Spiders of Spider-Island through the category or individuality?--MysteryScooby (talk) 18:18, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm not sure, considering the Spider-Virus was engineered using tissue samples of Peter Parker from when he was mutated by the Queen's enzyme. Would that make all the Man-Spiders and giant spiders from Spider-Island extensions of Peter's Man-Spider form? Kaine's Tarantula form was revealed to be a result of The Other, but the Jackal did something to help it along. Arawn 999 (talk) 03:10, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I like to think that The Other took over after he was cured. Or remained completely dormant until then.--MysteryScooby (talk) 19:40, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: It said it was responsible for his resurrection, hence why he crawled out of the grave with a bunch of glowing red compound eyes. That whole retcon was pretty weird, though. Arawn 999 (talk) 05:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::It was shown in that after Kaine dug up his own grave (transformed as Tarantula), Jackal got his hands on him and mutated him further, so The Other did not take over after he was cured. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:52, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I know, yet has Ero/the Other state that it was what resurrected Kaine after he was killed by the Kravinoffs, which retroactively explains why he had multiple eyes when he crawled out of his grave. Jackal did something to him that mutated him further, but the Other was responsible for his initial resurrection and the secondary mutations that the Jackal took note of. Also, "Tarantula" is what Jackal dubbed Kaine's Man-Spider form after he mutated it further. Arawn 999 (talk) 07:09, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I'm replying to MysteryScooby's comment that he interprets The Other took over after he was cured and not before. Tarantula is also the name used for Kaine after his resurrection but before the Jackal juiced him up. The narrator from the Grim Hunt epiloge calls him Tarantule when he raises (and it's later revealed the narrator from that epilogue was the Jackal). --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 07:25, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Oh. The way your comment was indented made it look like you were replying to my comment. Sorry. Arawn 999 (talk) 07:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Spider-Man Unlimited animated series In one of the later episodes, the High-Evolutionary blasts Spider-Man with a ray meant to turn him into a Beastial and it briefly turns him into Man-Spider. Arawn 999 (talk) 02:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC)